A New World
by Brady10
Summary: After the Shinobi war Naruto leaves the elemental Nations.On Hiatus/Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

Naruto could only sigh as he sat in the bus stop waiting for the school bus. He couldn't help but think about everything that happened in his life so far.

He remembered when he was 12 years old and how he used to run around claiming how he was going to be Hokage, life was so simple back then he didn't know anything about the ninja world due to his innocence and naivety.

It all started at the graduation exam which he had failed but his academy sensei Mizuki had tricked him into stealing the forbidden scrolls of seals it was that night he found out why the village hated him he had the most powerful demon sealed inside him. He had also graduated that night and had had been put on team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke had been the last of his clan after his brother had massacred everyone else and left him alive. The village had mourned their death and had practically made him the village's Golden boy most store owners always gave him a huge discount or gave him free things in their store which in the end made him quite arrogant.

Sakura was a girl from the civilian family and the only genin that wasn't from a clan that graduated that year she was a fan girl who adored Sasuke to death she had almost destroyed her friendship with her best friend Ino. She usually blamed Naruto for getting in the way of her one true love, thinking back he couldn't help but chuckle about how he was so infatuated with her.

Kakashi Hatake was their Sensei he was the strongest jounin the village had to offer at the time and was actually lazy. He was the son of the legendary white fang and the student of the yellow flash with credentials like that how couldn't he be strong.

Team 7 had gotten their first C-rank mission which turned A-rank because their client had lied to them about the mission they then had to face A-rank missing Nin and former member of the seven swordsmen Zabuza and his apprentice. It had been a tough mission but at the end of the day team 7 had completed it and he even had a bridge named after him.

Next was the chunnin exam it was at this point that everything started falling apart for Naruto and team 7 they had passed the first part of the exam and were in the middle of the second when they were attacked by an S-class ninja Orochimaru of the Sannin. He had defeated them quite easily and gave Sasuke his cursed seal saying Sasuke would come to him for power.

Team 7 had managed to pass that part of the exams and had made it to the preliminaries where Sasuke and Naruto won their respective matches and were able to compete in the chunnin exam finals.

It was during the training break Naruto had met his godfather and the other member of the sannin Jiraiya. The man had been the biggest pervert he had ever met and was also the author of Icha Icha which was a successful perverted novel that was read by men around the elemental nations.

The finals was where Naruto first made his mark he had been able to beat the previous rookie of the year and the Hyuuga clan's prodigy Neji Hyuuga. It was then everything went down the Sand and Sound villages had formed an alliance to destroy Konoha. Naruto and the other ninjas in the village had fought hard to protect their home and were victorious but without a price. Naruto had defeated Suna's own Jinchuriki Gaara of the desert sands but Konoha had lost their Hokage in the invasion.

After the funeral of the Hokage and all the ninjas that died fighting Jiraiya had approached him and told him he was taking him on a mission to find the new Hokage Tsunade Senju and bring her back to Konoha. It was during the mission that he had his first encounter with Akatsuki an organization made of S-class missing Nins who wanted to capture all jinchurikis and take their bijuus. They had been able to convince Tsunade to come back and be the new Hokage.

Shortly after Sasuke had left Konoha to join Orochimaru so he would been strong enough to defeat his brother and avenge his clan Naruto had been on one of the teams sent to retrieve him but they had failed Sasuke had defeated him at the valley of the end and gone to Orochimaru.

He had promised himself he would bring Sasuke back and had gone on a two and a half years training trip with Jiraiya. When he returned to Konoha he had gotten stronger but not strong enough to bring Sasuke back and just when things couldn't get worse his godfather and mentor Jiraiya had been killed by the leader of Akatsuki and also his former student Pein.

He had sworn to himself to avenge him and had found out the only way to defeat the leader of the Akatsuki was to become a sage, so Naruto had gone to mount Myobokuzan to become a sage during his training Pein had attacked Konoha looking to capture him. He had finished his training and had been able to defeat Pein. He had even met his father after he had almost released the kyuubi and had found out the real villain was not Pein but Madara Uchiha he had told his father he would find a way to defeat the man.

After the defeat of Pein a couple of Kumo ninjas had come to Konoha looking for information on Sasuke, Naruto had said why and they had said that Sasuke had joined Akatsuki and had captured their Jinchuriki Killer Bee. Naruto at first had not believed it wondering why after killing his brother Sasuke would join the same group his brother was a part of but it was later confirmed when Kumo had been able to get Killer Bee back.

The five kages then made a decision by forming an alliance to stop Madara, they had decided that Naruto and Killer Bee would not take part in the war and would be hidden in an island so that Madara would not get them. But things had not gone as planned the alliance which called themselves shinobi had been overpowered by the thousands of soldiers Madara had made and to make matters worse Kabuto Orochimaru's former right hand man had joined Akatsuki and had resurrected former Jinchurikis, and shinobis from all ninja villages.

Tsunade had died fighting her former lover Dan while the Tsuchikage Onoki and the Raikage A had both died fighting Madara. Killer Bee was later captured but that was before he had taught Naruto had to control the Kyuubi and its chakra. It was then Naruto had decided to fight Madara once and for all.

Him Sakura, Sai and Kakashi had been able to Kill Kabuto and overpower Sasuke but were too exhausted to fight Madara. Naruto had decided to fight him alone and had come out victorious but the damage had already been done. Three quarter of the shinobis had already been killed in the war and Kakashi had been made the new Hokage. The 5 Kages had decided to form an alliance which would put an end to all shinobi wars.

When the war ended Sasuke had his eyes replaced with regular ones and his chakra sealed. After that Sasuke and Sakura had married which made Naruto happy for them. Naruto himself had found love and had been secretly dating the Mizukage Mei Terumi.

Of course nothing ever ends well it had been a year since they had been dating when Mei had rushed into his apartment telling him to leave he didn't understand what was going on. She told him that the Feudal lords had ordered for his execution so that another mad man like Madara wouldn't try to resurrect the Juubi and take over the world. He had been crushed to find out that after everything he had done for them they had ordered his execution just because of a fear of another Madara coming into the world. He had made a fuuinjutsu based on his father's Hiraishin except this fuuinjutsu transported him to another dimension he had left after saying goodbye to Mei and telling her he loved her and had ended up in this world.

The bus had finally arrived and he was sitting at the back of the bus with his head rested on the window while the creepy bus driver was looking at him through his mirror. The blond did not want to go to school again especially after his experience at the academy he was wearing a green blazer with a white shirt underneath, along with a red tie and olive green pants.

The blond took in the bus driver's appearance The blond looked at him and took in his appearance as well. He was deathly pale, almost a sickly grey. He was wearing a blue bus driver uniform, had a moustache and a cigarette in his mouth. The blond also took note of how the driver's eyes were covered by the hat's shadow, but they glowed an eerie white when he looked at them.

"You know Youkai Academy is a very scaryyyyyyyyy place." The bus driver said in a creepy voice.

"I see thanks for the heads up I'll have to keep a look out." Naruto replied even though he wasn't that worried.

"You know you were supposed to be here two days ago." The man asked him.

"yeah I had something to take care of back home I already wrote a letter to the headmaster that I was going to be late."

"Ahh I see."

The two stopped their conversation when they reached the end of the tunnel. The blond looked around and noticed that the sky was gloomy, as dark clouds hovered overhead. The some of the trees looked dead and the ones that did have leaves were far away. A graveyard was seen filling out the area. Looking on further the blond saw humongous gothic themed buildings, with high rises, stained glass windows and other things that reminded the blond of the Notre Dame cathedral in France. "This place looks like it came out of a horror movie."

"Heh well that's Yokai Academy for you kid. It supposed to be a scary place, well here we are."

"Its way bigger than the Academy back in Konoha." He mumbled to himself.

(Classroom)

It took fifteen minutes but he finally found his class with a knock on the door he heard come in. He stepped inside and looked around all the students looked interesting he then looked at the teacher who had a cat like appearance and '_what the fuck is that a tail.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"You must be the student that the headmaster told me about." The teacher asked.

"Yes my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto introduced himself as he saw most of the girls looking at him with hungry looks.

"Thank you Naruto you can find a seat at the back."

Naruto walked to the back of the class as he took a seat next to a brown haired boy he could hear the whispers about him especially the girls. "Hey look at that blond." "I know he's hot." "Hey back off I saw him first."

He could only mentally sigh now he knew how Sasuke felt all those days back at the academy he tuned them out to listen to the teacher who he found out was called Shizuka.

"I'm sure everyone here already knows, but Youkai Academy is a school for monsters". Shizuka Said.

'_Monsters what the fuck I thought they didn't exist in this dimension I knew this school was weird but this is ridiculous.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"This school was built to teach monsters like us to co-exist with humans".

"The point of this is to co-exist with humans." She added.

''Hey Teacher, would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them.' Some scruffy looking guy with lips piercing asked.

Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow while most of the girls in the class looked at him with disgust.

"Can't say I'm surprised it's always the ugly ones who can't get any girls that molest women." He said as most of the class started snickering.

"What did you say you blond bastard?"

"You heard me you ugly fuck."

"That's enough both of you." Shizuka said as both boys turned around and faced her.

"Here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters; there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know our existence, we will bring death or something.''

_'Well damn that's kind of cold blooded. _'The blond though_t. 'Wait we're being taught to blend in with humans yet we kill them if there caught here? What kind of backwards rule is that?''_

He then noticed the brown haired boy next to him was shaking like a leaf. '_Wait a minute don't tell me his actually human.'_

"At this academy, you will be studying 'How to coexist with humans! So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form!''

One student raised his hands.

"Yes?"

"OH miss I think if you are teaching us that you'd also fail your course since your tail is practically falling out." The teacher said nothing as she scratched the face of the student who started yelling in pain.

"Anybody else?" She asked as the students shaked their heads.

Class was finally over and Naruto had just gotten into his dorm a small one bedroom dorm that reminded him of his old apartment that he grew up in thinking back he could only sigh as he missed Mei.

'_I can't continue thinking about that she's gone now maybe walking outside will do me some good.'_

Naruto was currently walking in the forests when he heard a scream he ran to where the scream was and saw it was that guy that was talking about molesting human girls who was called Saizou. On the floor was a pink haired girl that he remembered seeing in his class and in front of her was the brown haired boy that was sitting next to him. He then decided to lean on top of the tree to hear what they are saying.

"Out of the way Aono and I might not kill you."

"No Moka-san is my friend."

"You asked for it." Saizou said as he turned into an ogre and punched Tsukune in the face sending the brown haired boy into his pink haired friend.

"Oh no the Rosario got removed." Moka said as influx of youki seeped out of her.

Naruto was mildly surprised at the youki that seeped out of Moka when Tsukune removed the seal; she was now encased by bats. Slowly, one by one the bats peeled away from her then the others did.

Saizou and Tsukune gasped at the figure standing there it was Moka but with huge differences her vibrant pink hair was now a shiny silver had face was narrower with an arrogant smirk but most importantly her assets had grown larger. The pink haired Moka was cute and innocent, this Moka had a more sexual appeal and practically screamed dangerous.

"T-the rumours...it's just as they said...those red eyes that silver hair, that huge demonic aura". Saizou's eyes widened in total fear, "It's an S-Class monster, A VAMPIRE!" Moka flicked some of her hair out of her face and looked at Saizou with that same smirk.

'_A vampire huh I've read about them but never thought I would actually see one.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

**"So, you're the one who awakened me from my slumber, huh?"**, she asked, her voice was more regal and elegant. Saizou still stood there, his whole body trembling, "H-how could this be...? I'm trembling just from looking at her". Moka stretched her arms and yawned.

Saizou shook his head, "No, who cares if she's a vampire, I'll still crush her!"

But before he could blink, she was right in front of him, her smirk still in there,** "You should learn your place!**'' She lifted her leg and kicked with such great force that he flew back and crashed into the hill.

When the dust cleared, Saizou laid there, his tongue hanging out and a dazed look on his face. "I'll be aware of it from now on," he said painfully. Moka scoffed at the disappointing fight.

Naruto had to mentally whistle at the kick '_it seems the strength of vampires went exaggerated. Anyways it seems there isn't anything else to see.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he teleported himself out of the area.

Moka looked up to where Naruto was a second ago '_**hmm I could have sworn I saw someone there.' **_Moka thought to herself.

It was the following morning and Naruto had just finished the 1st period class after everything that happened yesterday he had decided that the school might not have been so boring after all. He was currently on his way to the cafeteria to get a snack when he saw a lot of people on one side of the hallway. Letting his curiosity get the better of he went to where the commotion was.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked one of the students.

"Two of the hottest girls in the school are arguing about something."

Looking through the crowd he noticed one of the girls was Moka and the other was a blue haired girl who had on the standard school uniform with a yellow sweater on top.

What Naruto's attention about the girl was how big her breasts was '_is it even legal for a girl that young to have boobs that big_.' Naruto thought to himself as he listened in on their conversation.

"You Moka Akashiya I have a problem with you."

"Why I don't even know you."

"I am a succubus and it's my right to find my destined one but because of you and your stupid looks all they guys keep ogling you."

"Telling your true form is against the rules."

"You think I care about you are ruining my plan."

"What plan?"

"To have every male in the academy as my love slave of course."

Naruto had to mentally raise an eyebrow at the blunt girl as he decided to walk away not really interested in their petty arguments.

It was now after school when Naruto was walking around as he felt a huge influx of youki like the one he felt the day before. '_Another fight wow this girl sure has a lot of enemies.'_

He arrived at the clearing to see the girl Moka was arguing it earlier in the day on the ground beaten with Tsukune protecting her from the silver haired vampire.

"**What are** **you doing Tsukune or did you forget she tried to kill you?"** the vampire asked him.

"No I didn't but I'm not going to let Moka-san do something she'll regret."

'_Does he think he can stop her?' _Naruto thought to himself as he heard the vampire laughing.

"**You should count yourself lucky that you have good blood Tsukune or I would kill you for trying to stand up to me**." Moka said as she put her Rosario back on and collapsed on the floor. Naruto took that as his cue to leave.

**This is something I decided to take a shot at anyways I just wanted to see how people will react to this it will decide whether I continue this or not.**

**Naruto in this fic is not always going to play hero because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself so he will only act if there is no other option.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to thank the people that like my story so far to be honest I hadn't put much thought into it. This idea just popped up in my head and I thought what the hell let me just put it out there and see if I can draw some inspirations.**

**Let's get right to it.**

**First of all there was never any indication that specified how long it had been since he left the elemental nations so his age means nothing in fact you will find out his age in this chapter.**

**As for Akasha's death in the canon don't forget this isn't the canon and I can easily find a way to walk around that so don't worry about it.**

**Now on to the story.**

Class had just ended and Naruto was lying on the bed in his room. It had been two weeks since he had arrived at Youkai Academy and he was starting to grasp this Youkai world. It seemed that the Youkai world and the human world were separated by a barrier made of seals which surprised Naruto because he never thought there would be people in this world knowledgeable with seals.

A testament of that was the Rosario on the neck of that pink haired girl Moka it seemed that it was a seal that was used to luck her vampire powers away. It had been over a 150 years since he had left the elemental nations he had spent the first 100 years wandering around different worlds and picking up new skills, he had been able to develop his skills in fuuinjutsu and was now at a level that even his parents and the members of the Uzumaki clan could only dream of.

He had made seals that had allowed him to be able to use all 5 elements and even develop some sub-element like Ice, Lava, Boil and Wood. Of course over the time he hasn't had to use any of these skills since he barely ran into any enemies and being from another world definitely made him an unknown, but there was something about this world that gave him the feeling that things were going to be different from now on.

He could only sigh after living for over 150 years he was starting to wonder how the hell Madara didn't get bored. According to his mom he already had a higher than average lifespan due to being from the Uzumaki clan. It only increased when he fully absorbed the Kyuubi it seemed that the shiki fujin was not made to hold the Kyuubi but to make him the next Kyuubi which had surprised him when he found out from the Fox in its last moments making him a full fledged demon in a human body. Before he absorbed the Kyuubi his lifespan was between 100 and 150 but now he estimated it to be somewhere around 800 years.

He got memories from the shadow clone that had just finished doing his homework as he got up from his bed to go outside. '_I've been living for over 150 years and have learnt over a thousand skills but that is still the most useful jutsu I have so far.'_

(Next day Classroom)

"Now remember class you have to pick a club that you want to join." Shizuka said to her students as they exited the classroom.

Naruto was walking down the hallway looking for which club he was going to join he had already seen a couple of weird ones like the love potion club, Phantom photographers for nudes, acupuncture club, mummies club and so on. He was suddenly pulled to the side.

He turned around and saw a beautiful woman with light green hair wearing only a bra and swim suits.

"why don't you try the swimming club?" she asked him with a seductive look on his face.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not really that keen on swim-AHH" he wasn't allowed to finish as the woman and a bunch of other girls pushed him inside and took him to the swimming pool.

He entered the area he saw that they had already recruited a lot of people for their club.

'_Are all these people really interested in swimming?'_ He doubted that seeing most of them were guys and the majority of them spent most of their time ogling the club leader and the other female members of the club.

He also noticed Tsukune with Moka and the succubus they fought a couple of weeks ago. Tsukune was being taught how to swim by the club leader while the succubus and another girl with short black hair who looked no older than 12 years old seemed to be fighting over him.

He turned around to leave the pool side when he heard a loud scream as he turned back and saw that all the women in the pool had turned into mermaids including the club leader Tamao who had Tsukune in her possession.

'_Why the hell is that kid always in trouble.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he saw the other mermaids suck the lives out of the males in the water by biting them. Just as he was about to interfere he heard a scream from above and saw Moka diving head first into the water.

'_Is she stupid isn't water harmful to vampires.'_ He thought to himself as he watched her get electrocuted through the water, he then decided to jump in the water and drag her out.

"You know that was kind of a stupid thing for you to do I thought vampires weakness was water." Naruto told Moka as he stood on top of the water while holding her bridal style which astonished everyone in the area since they had never seen anyone walk on water.

"**I suggest you watch your tone with me before I show you your place."** The now transformed Moka replied.

"Hmm this is the thanks I get for saving your life maybe I should have let you drown and let those mermaids feast on your boyfriend."

"**Now you are really pushing your luck."**

"Whatever just be quiet." Was all he said before one of the mermaids tried to jump him but he dodged to the side and saw Tsukune being taking out the water by the succubus.

"Time to end this." He said as he put Moka on the ground and put his hands in the water as lightning covered his fist and spread across the pool electrocuting all the mermaids except Tamao who had jumped out of the pool moment he put his hands in the water.

"That's quite the ability you have boy but you will have to do better than that." Tamao said as she was airborne not noticing Moka behind her as well.

"**You fell for my trap."** Moka said as she was behind Tamao and kicked her back to the pool as the leader was knocked out in the pool.

Moka walked up to Tsukune and hit him at the back of the head "**I'm getting tired of your incompetence Tsukune the next time and I will have to put you in your place."** She said as she took the Rosario and placed it back on.

Naruto was currently in a room with Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and the little girl known as Yukari with Shizuka as she had practically forced all of them to join the Newspaper club now he was stuck with these idiots.

"Excuse me!" Came a voice from beyond the classroom door.

''Greetings! I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei." The person said as gave a dazzling smile while holding three bouquets of flowers.

He handed the two flowers to Moka, and Kurumu. They both stared at Gin blankly.

"Oooh! The teacher told me about you, what a beautiful new club member you have!" He said as he gave a smile that would make most girls melt. "You can call me 'Gin.' Ahh… red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!"

Moka in turn, was confused as to why Gin was looking so intently at her.

Then Shizuka decided to introduce Gin properly. "Gin-kun is the only second year club member. Just ask Gin-kun anything you don't know about this club, ok?"

"Heh, you can always count on me!"

"Well, I must be going since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin-kun!" Shizuka said, already halfway out the door.

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Gin assured.

"The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper. Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper!

"We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now; this isn't going to be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself!"

An odd silence filled the air. It was like some unknown tension had been created by the people present in the room. Moka decided to say something since the silence bothered her. "He seems like… someone we can depend on, right?"

Naruto briefly caught the flicker of a malicious grin cross Gin's features before he switched to harmless sort of guy. '"Just kidding let's have some fun without all the strict talk!" He said disarmingly as he pulled out a poster and held it to the club members, "This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall!

"Senpai! Is this high enough to stick the posters?" Moka asked. Currently they were at the back of the classroom hanging up posters. Moka and Kurumu were standing on top of chairs, trying to put the posters on the wall while Naruto Yukari and Tsukune were stacking papers.

"No! Just a bit higher!" Their leader said.

"Huh?" Kurumu turned and gave a questioning look towards Gin since she was unsure of why the poster needed to be higher.

"What! Even higher?" Moka asked in an apprehensive tone.

"Yea! Much, much higher!" Gin replied, a hint of a blush across his features.

Naruto noticed Gin's perverted grin as he looked up their skirts he could only shake his head as he remembered the times when his godfather would do the same and sneak into the women's hot springs.

''What are you doing?'' Tsukune demanded.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gin asked while feigning innocence.

Tsukune gave the man a scowl as he replied, "you were looking up their skirts you pervert."

"Heh, nonsense! There's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame."

Before Tsukune could continue to accuse him, the girls came up. They both asked what was going on to which Gin took this as an opportunity to shift the blame to Tsukune. "My friend Tsukune says he got an eyeful of your panties!"

''Eeh!'' Was their response.

''Now let's think about this logically girls? Who are you going to believe? Some guy you just met or me? Also consider this. Have I ever lied to either of you before?''

The girls looked thoughtful for a minute.

''Well look at the time you guys better get going! Today's meeting is adjourned!''

Naruto had just come out of the dorms and saw Tsukune tied to a stomp and looked like he went through a shredder.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"That damn Gin tricked me into peeping at the girl's locker room now everyone thinks I'm a pervert."

"I see you need any help getting down."

"Yea I would really appreciate it."

It was currently night time and Naruto had just finished studying for the test tomorrow. He was about to get ready to go bed when he felt a huge influx of Youkai he figured a couple of students were duking it out when he felt a couple of familiar youkais which belonged to Kurumu and Moka.

When he arrived on the rooftops he saw Tsukune, Yukari and Kurumu on the ground while Moka was in her vampire form barely standing as she fought Gin who apparently was a werewolf.

"Why are you idiots always in trouble?" Naruto said as he looked.

"**You had better watch your tone Uzumaki."** Moka warned.

"Ha I don't think someone in your position should be making any threats Akashiya. Since you seem to be always running your mouth and always get your ass beat."

This enraged Moka as she charged at Naruto with impressive speed and got right behind him to deliver a powerful kick that Naruto caught with one hand and grabbed her by the throat and hit her head first on the ground as she lost consciousness.

"MOKA." The other 3 yelled.

"Why did you do that?" Tsukune asked

"She was really starting to piss me off and believe me that's not something you want to do. How about you wolf boy you going to leave or do I have to force you?"

Gin was currently thinking things through on one hand he could fight the blond and remove all obstacles between him and Moka but on the other hand the blond had just taken out the vampire with one hit and Gin himself had wasted a lot of energy fighting Moka and the other two.

"Alright ill leave." Gin said as he disappeared from the rooftops leaving the rest.

"I suggest you guys get out of here too before the school authorities come and start sniffing around and don't worry about Moka she's just knocked out." Naruto said as he also left the rooftops and headed to his room.

(Six months later)

It was the day of the final exams and soon the school year would be ending and all of the students would be heading back home. Naruto himself had bought a 2 bedroom condo in Tokyo before he came to Youkai Academy. He worked in a big and expensive restaurant as a cook, so he was able to save up on a lot of money which meant when the school year was over he would be going back to Tokyo and continuing working at the restaurant.

Naruto could not help but think back on the last few months things had gotten better between him and the members of the newspaper club of course inner Moka was still pissed at him and had promised to get back at him. She had also given Gin a beaten of a lifetime for attempting take advantage of her other self after she was done with him the were wolf couldn't walk for 2 weeks.

They had new friends over the time a yuki-onna by the name of Mizore was a girl with light purple hair and a lollipop in her mouth she was also a stalker and a part of the Tsukune mini harem. Naruto was still trying to figure out how the heck that kid managed to get himself a harem; he found it ironic at how 2 of the hottest girls in the school had a crush on the only kid who wasn't a Youkai. He was still wondering how they would react when they found out he was human although he suspected that Moka was already aware of this.

Another person they had met was Ruby Toujou who was a witch just like Yukari they had met her on one of their field trips to the human world she seemed to have a strong distaste for humans since they had been the cause of the death of her parents, she now works as an assistant to the headmaster.

(classroom)

He was currently sitting in class getting ready for the test as he noticed most students in the class looked nervous as hell not that he could blame them if he didn't know the shadow clone jutsu he knew he would have been nervous as well.

"Alright class as you all know today is the final exam so be sure to your best and good luck." The female instructor said as she handed out the exams.

Naruto could only yawn as he walked out of class the exam had been a bit difficult but nothing he couldn't do, now he had to pack his things and get ready to go back to the human world. He couldn't wait since he had read a bunch of business books in his spare time in the library.

It had been a couple of days since the exam and Naruto was coming back from the school to check his results as he had the fifth highest score in the exam. He also noticed that for some reason the school was kind of empty of course most students would have already started leaving but he figured there would be more students than this. He overheard a couple of students talking

"Hey did you hear there's some big spectacle going on at the back of the school."

"Really?"

"Yea I heard Kuyou is behind it."

"Kuyou? Oh man I feel bad for whoever got him mad."

"Whatever lets go check it out."

Naruto now knew why the school was unusually empty and also wondered who this Kuyou person was that those kids were talking about and decided to follow the kids since he was curious about this Kuyou person.

After following the kids to the back of the school he saw that about three quarter of the students in the school was here wondering what was going on he approached one of the students .

"Hey what's going on here?" Naruto asked a boy with black hair.

"I don't know but supposedly there's going to be an execution made by Kuyou."

"Who is this Kuyou person?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of him he is the head of the student police committee."

"We have a police committee?" Naruto was genuinely surprised since he wondered where they were the whole school year after everything that happened.

"Yea but they don't really protect the students they only act when they feel like it and tend to oppress the other students."

This guy sounded like those type of guys that had a small dose of power and went overboard with it before he could ponder any further he noticed someone walking on the execution platform.

The person was a male with long blond hair yellow eyes and two small eyebrows and by the way the other students reacted he figured this person was Kuyou. He listened as the man got ready to address the students.

"Today my fellow youkais I have a found a great travesty against the school and we youkais." Kuyou said as all the students looked around wondering what was going on.

"Raise the platform." He yelled down to his subordinates. As the execution platform was being raised he noticed it was a student of the school and not just any student it was his club member Tsukune.

'_So they found out he was human huh.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he noticed Tsukune tied to a platform and a plaque that had "I am human" written in bold red.

"Tsukune Aono who has been a student since the beginning of this year is going to be executed on terms of being a human." Kuyou roared as most of the students started yelling in approval as some where urging them to stone him to death. He also noticed some of the students were against the execution but they were quickly knocked out by some members of the police committee.

"Students of Youkai academy use your eyes to savour the final moments of this human." The police commissioner said as all the students roared in approval.

He watched as Kuyou made a fire ball out of his hands and threw it at Tsukune but it was blocked by a pillar of ice. He then saw Kurumu, Moka, Yukari, Mizore and Ruby at the other side as Kurumu flew and got Tsukune out of the execution platform and onto the school rooftops.

When he got to the rooftops he saw that Tsukune had already been hit by a fireball and Moka's transformed self was fighting Kuyou and losing while Mizore, Yukari Kurumu and Ruby were already down for the count.

He saw Kuyou's transformed state and was shocked. If it wasn't for the situation they were in he would have laughed at the irony of it all.

'_A Kitsune Youkai I thought there weren't any in this school.' _He thought to himself as he watched Kuyou hit Moka with a fireball as she flew and landed on the floor next to Tsukune who was also injured on the ground.

"Good looks like I get to finish both of you off at the same time." Kuyou said as he made a large fireball from his mouth and threw it at the downed Moka and Tsukune as their friends screamed for them to get up and move. Before the attack could hit the two of them a huge dome of water appeared out of nowhere and protected them.

"Who did that?" Kuyou asked as he looked around.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to kill them." A voice said as everyone looked up to see Naruto leaning on the rooftop.

"Well well if it isn't the other member of the newspaper club I didn't think you would show Uzumaki Naruto."

"It makes things easier then I won't have to look around to kill you to."

"Is that a threat?"

"It is what you think it is at the end of the day you and you club are going to be dead."

"Is that so? You are going to regret taking me on. Kurumu, Mizore you guys get back this is going to get ugly"

**Basically Naruto is a full Youkai now and no longer Human.**

**As most of you have guessed Naruto is not going to follow the Tsukune and Moka storyline in the canon, while he will be friends with them he won't spend all his time around them don't worry Naruto will have friends and yes the story is probably going to be based outside of Youkai Academy.**

**And that's it for this chapter I'm sorry it was a little short my exam week for university is coming up so I got to study a lot but the next chapters are going to be a lot bigger.**


	3. AN

I know I haven't updated this story in so long.

The problem is I'm having a severe case of writer's block. The problem is I have an idea of where I want the story to go but when it's time sit down and write the actual chapters I just come up with blanks.

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story and if I do it might be a while.


End file.
